


Fireflies

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier and Songs [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye/markiplier - Fandom, Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fireflies, Fluff, M/M, Mark is a sleepy little smol bean, Not really Septiplier but whatever, SO MUCH FLUFF, based on 'fireflies' by Owl City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can't sleep but is tired and Skypes Jack. Idek what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

Mark stared up at the ceiling, heavy eyes tracking the movements of several dancing fireflies. He didn't know if he was awake or not. But that was fine. It was hard to say that he'd rather be awake, anyways. When he dreamt, nothing was as it seemed. And that was more interesting.

Giggling slightly, Mark rolled onto his side. His door was opened slightly, allowing him to barely see out into the rest of the house. He couldn't sleep. Effectively, he was an insomniac. Maybe Jack would be awake. After all, Ireland was eight hours ahead.

Dragging himself to his computer, Mark opened up Skype. Yes, Jack was online. Mark called him.

"Mark? Isn't it super early there?" Jack frowned as he caught a glimpse of Mark's tired, smiling face.

"Yeah... I can't sleep though. Have you seen the fireflies?" Mark turned his head slightly, smiling as he watch the bright little bugs fly.

"They're like you. Bright and happy and never tired and I love them. They're free and they lighten up my world." Mark went on to ramble about fireflies while Jack just watched with a weird expression.

"Mark? I think you should really sleep." Jack didn't know what to think about Mark's attitude.

"But Jaaack, I'm too tired." Mark whined, finally looking back at Jack.

"Tell you what. I'll play a song that I think reflects your situation." Jack was confused by Mark's antics, but knew that there was a song that almost scarily represented how Mark was acting.

He pulled it up on his phone.

_"You would not believe your eyes_  
_If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they fill the open air_  
_And leave teardrops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems..._

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they tried to teach me how to dance_  
_A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_  
_(Thread, thread...)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep"_ (the song is longer but y'know) 

When Jack looked back up at Mark, the red-haired man's head was lolled to the side on his shoulder and he was fast asleep. Smiling and shaking his head, Jack ended the call. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know all the Songfics so far have been based on Owl City songs
> 
> But I like Owl City
> 
> I'm writing one-shots for almost all of the songs on my 'Faves' list on Spotify. The song names will be in the title of the story (except for one) and they'll be in a series called 'Septiplier and Songs'. This was the one based off 'Fireflies' by Owl City. Great song btw. You should totally listen to it. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
